Ice Cream
by Little Nemo
Summary: Eating ice cream with other people is always a good way of becoming closer. Tsuna/Chrome fic. Really just a friendship fic though.


AN: For everyone who is waiting for me to update my other stories- it's comming, I promise. I actually have a very good reason for not updating- my computer that had all of my stories went, for lack of a better word, "poof" and I found myself starting from scratch. So, I'm hoping to get the next chapter for "Even in Dark, There is Light" done sometime this month and get a move on my other stories.

I've been feeling like writing something for Chrome, so this came about. It's suppose to be Tsuna/Chrome but it is more of a friendship fic.

* * *

Chrome liked ice cream.

As Nagi, Chrome remembered that she had often enjoyed eating ice cream. But there was something cold about it that made had her dislike it at times. It reminded her of the empty house and the parents who did not love her. So she stopped eating it as Nagi. But when she had become Chrome, she'd thought about eating it again- she had Mukuro-sama, Ken, and Chikusa with her, right? So she wouldn't feel the same, cold, feeling that she'd gotten when she ate it alone. But Ken and Chikusa didn't like ice-, and Mukuro-sama was locked away so he couldn't enjoy it with her. So Chrome didn't eat ice cream. She had never really thought about it and how nice the flavors were or anything to do with it.

That is, not until now.

It was a bright and sunny day, the sky was a clear blue color and the sun shone brightly down on Nanimori. Two people sat together in the park, just enjoying their ice cream on the warm Sunday afternoon, a peaceful silence surrounding the two them. They had no need for words- neither of them being talkative to begin with and they both knew how to enjoy a quiet companionship. Shopping bags sat at their feet, carefully arranged as to leave a clear pathway for passerby's to walk through with ease without the items inside being trampled or squashed.

Chrome looked down at her ice cream cone. It was very nice, something like the ice cream she had when she was Nagi, but there was a different feel to this ice cream. It felt…_nicer_…not just in the flavor. Maybe it was because of the company of the boy beside her- she didn't know why, but whenever she was with her boss, everything felt so warm and peaceful, nothing like the strange hateful/protective feel Ken and Chikusa often directed at her. She knew which company she preferred- no matter how guilty she felt about it. Ken and Chikusa were with her longer- she should've preferred their company. But somehow, she enjoyed her boss's so much more.

"Chrome, do you like it?" Tsuna asked, smiling brightly at her, holding his own chocolate ice cream cone. Flushing slightly, she nodded before taking another lick of her sweet boysenberry ice cream topped with whip cream and peanuts.

It had been a normal day for her to begin with. She had only ventured out into the town to fetch some more supplies that Ken and Chikusa had wanted- she hadn't expected to meet her boss while shopping. Or for her boss to treat her to an ice cream cone _just because_. _We're friends, aren't we?_ He had asked her, looking confused and hopeful at the same time when she asked why. There had been no need for further explanation and she had accepted.

"It's good," she said softly, studying the ice cream cone in her hand a little more, "I really like it." She smiled at her boss as she said it. Tsuna smiled back again, eyes bright with warmth and acceptance- acceptance that no one else but Mukuro-sama had given her. Mukuro-sama had been rather quiet as of late. It was nice having some friendly company.

"I'm glad. I was a bit worried that you didn't like it," he replied, just as softly as he too blushed lightly. They lapsed into a friendly conversation, with Tsuna attempting to get to know his only female guardian better (much to her shock and happiness. No one had really wanted to get to know her before. Well, other than Mukuro-sama) while the dark haired girl answered back in an uncertain manner, flushing at random intervals. Neither minded their slightly awkward conversation.

Thirty minutes later, napkins with pink and brown ice cream stains lay crumpled on the bench, for the ice cream cones had been long ago demolished and slowly, the crowd of people in the park dwindled away as the sun slowly went down. Chrome couldn't help but feel disappointed when Tsuna stood up to stretch as it became obvious that they were there longer than they were meant to. Flicking her gaze to the clock across the street, she realized she had to go back. She didn't really want to- not when Kokuyo land was so _cold_ and her boss was so _warm, friendly and accepting_.

"I have to go now, Boss," she murmured quietly looking up at him through her lashes as she flushed again. "Ken and Chikusa are waiting for me." Tsuna looked disappointed for a moment before brightening slightly.

"That's alright, Chrome. Reborn and everyone else are probably waiting for me to get home soon too."

Still slightly disappointed, Chrome gathered up her bags and turned to leave.

"Wait, Chrome!" Blinking, she turned around as her boss jogged slightly to catch up with her. He gave her a shy, somewhat awkward smile.

"Let's hang out together sometime soon, okay? We can choose a different ice-cream flavor next time."

Chrome smiled in return, her heart lighter and the feelings of disappointment faded.

"Yes, we should, Boss. I really liked," here she paused, the words unfamiliar on her tongue "I really liked being with you." Ah, close enough- her boss understood what she meant.

Tsuna blushed and smiled at her once again before he turned the opposite direction and left, laden with just as many bags as she was.

Chrome liked eating ice cream. But it was when she ate it with her boss that she really loved it.


End file.
